Currently, methods utilized for connecting a CMC blade to a metal turbine disk or rotor involve the use of mechanical means such as bolts that connect the ceramic blade directly to the rotor system. Alternatively, the turbine disk or rotor may be designed specifically with a CMC system in mind. The current systems do not, however, allow for direct field replacement of a metal alloy blade with a CMC blade on an existing metal disk or rotor without excessive cost and considerable additional complexity. There remains a need therefore, for simple and cost-effective system by which CMC blades may be retrofitted to existing metal turbine rotors or disks.